


Triturate

by Ratclowns



Series: Lick the Blood Off My Hands [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Very Dubious Consent, dick piercings, dubcon, giant cock, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/pseuds/Ratclowns
Summary: Slight au where instead of giving Crush to the Other, Lobo keeps her around to play withyou read the warnings you know what this is
Relationships: Lobo/Crush, Lobo/Xiomara Rojas|Crush
Series: Lick the Blood Off My Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Triturate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/gifts).



Crush wants to cry when Lobo tosses the ring--Djinn’s ring, her girlfriend’s ring-- into the hands of the Other. Her face remains impassive and the hold Lobo keeps over her mind stays strong. 

“Boring.” He says. “Don’t care. It’s happy hour somewhere and I’m missing it.” He turns from where the Other holds Djinn’s ring and Crush follows. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Lobo?” The other says. “Your daughter.” 

Lobo grits his teeth. He’d gotten somewhat attached to the girl, liked digging around inside her head to control her, liked watching her kill and maim and fuck. He hates thinking of the admission, so instead he asks, “...Whattaya need with her?” 

“Crush is actually important to my plan. And if you don’t mind, a little post-hypnotic suggestion would do well to keep her… compliant. Wouldn’t want her temper getting the best of her.” 

Lobo sighs. “Hey kid,” He says, turning to Crush. She looks up at him, red eyes reflected in his own. 

“Yeah?” She asks. 

“Heel.”

No hint of disobedience, just barely contained fury as she drops to her knees. Just like she had done every time Lobo asked. 

“Wait, gimme a chance to negotiate. I’ve been havin’ a good time tearin’ shit up with her. You have the other brats; let me take this one.” 

The Other laughs, a cracked, dry sound. “Sentimentality doesn’t suit you, Lobo. What will you give me for her?” 

“Come on, don’t make me beg. ‘Sides, she likes me better anyway, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

Crush looks up at him from her knees, hands digging into her kneecaps. “I’m gonna fucking kill the both of you.” 

“See,” Lobo laughs, “she’s a real bitch. I wouldn’t wanna deal with that if I were you. Lucky I can put her in her place… or set her loose and fuck up your whole plan real fast.” 

The Other takes a step back. “You wouldn’t.” 

“You already paid me.” Lobo says, throwing his hands up. “From here, I don’t give a shit about what you’re gonna do with the kids. I just want this one.” He runs his hand through Crush’s hair, rubbing her cheek against the cock in his pants. 

“You wanna show your friends how serious you are about staying with me?” 

“Don’t,” Crush grits out. “You motherfucker--” 

“Is that any way to speak to your father?” Lobo laughs. “What do good girls say?” 

Crush swallows rage, looks away from him just so she can spit, “...Please.” 

For a second, Lobo pulls away and a wave of relief crashes over her. Then, he pulls her hair again and wrenches her head back. “Please ain’t good enough this time, girlie.” 

“No-” She tries, locking eyes with the three members of her team left, the ones she had brought here, the ones her father had her fight, and break, and she wants to scream--

“Don’t talk anymore, baby. Put that mouth of yours to better use.” 

She can’t argue, can’t do anything when Lobo’s cock--massive, even soft like this, is pulled out of his pants and unceremoniously dropped onto her face, musky and overwhelming, just like Lobo. 

“Show everyone how much you love your old man.” And then Crush is mouthing at her father’s cock, lapping her tongue up the underside and running it along the piercings there. She sucks the head into her mouth and tries not to gag. It’s so big, her jaw aches trying to fit it in, but she can’t do anything but try; Lobo had total control, and she hates it. 

“Fuck, baby girl, just like that.” Lobo’s voice is no less gruff, dropping an octave as his hand comes to Crush’s chin. His cock rapidly filling out, Crush can do little more than let him rock his hips and drag his dick back and forth across her tongue, thick spit and precum dribbling from the corners of her mouth and down her throat. Her hands remain where they are, gripping her knees, and she stays kneeling at Lobo’s feet. “You gettin’ hot knowing your friends are watching?” 

Crush’s eyes widen and she chokes. She tries to shake her head, but Lobo’s hand keeps her staring straight ahead. 

“Aww, she’s shy,” Lobo teases. “They already know how much of a slut you are for me, don’t worry.” 

“Get off of her!” Someone, she thinks distantly that it’s Kid Flash, speaks up. 

“Just shut up and enjoy the show, kid, or I’ll let you switch places with her. I don’t give a fuck either way.”

Crush closes her eyes and tries not to cry. Of course he’d try to bring her friends into this; it isn’t enough he has complete control over her, he wants her to be complicit. He pulls his cock from her mouth and asks, “You wanna tag out, baby girl? Let one ‘a the other brats take a turn?” 

“No,” She rasps, turning to her friends, trying not to look any of them in the eyes. “I’m okay. It’s okay. I- I like it.” 

“See?” Lobo grins, fucking into his closed fist while his other hand goes to Crush’s mouth. He runs his thumb over her lips, then forces her jaw open and presses down on her tongue just to see her gag. “She loves being daddy’s girl.” 

“Enough, Lobo.” The Other speaks. “You’ve made your point. You can have her if you leave now.” 

“Get up, girlie.” He says, and Crush rises to her feet. She watches him tuck his still hard cock pack into his pants. “Some people just don’t appreciate a good show. Let’s hit the road, you got a long night ahead of you.” 

“Crush…” She hears one of her friends say. Former friends, she thinks. She has enough willpower to give a smile, still avoiding looking any of them in the eyes. 

“Alright, I’m givin’ you the choice.” Lobo says, once Crush is back at his shitty motel room. “We can celebrate finishin’ a contract, or we can move right onto the next one.” 

Crush is on her knees again at the edge of the bed, quickly learning its Lobo’s favorite position for her to be in. “Why would I wanna fuckin’ celebrate you sending my only friends to their death?” 

Lobo reclines on the bed, laughing, “Because option two has you doin’ a helluva lot more killing for me. ‘Sides, they weren’t yer friends. You brats were fallin’ apart at the seams before I even got there.” 

“Why are you making me do this?” Crush grits, eyeing her father. He sits up. 

“Why am I makin’ you do  _ what _ , baby? Killing for me? That’s in your blood, no matter how bad you wanna pretend you were one’a the good guys. You’re Czarnian, just like yer old man, so why wouldn’t I make you do what you were born to do? Can’t a father just get off watchin’ his only daughter stomp skulls?”

“I’m your only daughter because you fuckin’  _ killed  _ all the other ones.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, sweetheart. If you weren’t half as fun I’d have just left you with that Other freak. So why don’t you just take the stick out of your ass and celebrate? Grab us some beer.” 

Crush is forced to her feet, and walks to the grimy miniature refrigerator to bring a six ring of cans back. 

“See? I think yer old enough to have a drink with yer pops. Come join me.” 

She makes her way to the edge of the bed, and Lobo pats his thigh. Reluctantly, horribly, repulsed and seething she climbs into his lap. He rearranges her so she’s got his back to him, straddling his thigh while he reaches an arm around her shoulders. He cracks open one can and hands it to her. “You ain’t gonna make me tell you to drink this, right?”

“No.” She spits. “I could use the fuckin drink.” 

“That’s my girl.” He opens his own can and Crush wants to remark how small the beer looks in his hand. She watches him drink the entire thing, focuses on the suds that cling to his facial hair, watches as he brushes them away with one hairy forearm. He crushes the can in his massive palm and she thinks about how he fingered her, how just one inside of her felt huge, like she was being pulled apart. 

She chugs her drink and turns away from him. She hates him. She hates sitting on his lap and pretending any of this is normal, she hates thinking about how he fucked her and hates how she craves more. It’s just being around him, she thinks. He’s got pheromones or something, just some part of him that has her mouth watering, thinking only about him, angry and pent up with her blood ready to boil. 

“Gimme another.” She says, gesturing to the beer. 

“What’s the magic word, princess?” 

“Ugh.” Crush says, rolling her eyes. “Please.” 

Lobo hands her another and squeezes her closer in a gross approximation of a hug. “There we go.” 

As she downs the second beer she watches his face. His hair is unkempt, his eyes the color of arterial blood, his throat working to swallow gulp after gulp of his drink. She wonders if that’s how she looks, wonders why she finds it attractive, then pushes the thought away. Taking another sip, Crush smells the alcohol on his breath, mixed with the smell of cigar smoke and sweat that must have seeped into his clothes. The scent is heady, and she finds herself leaning back into him to smell more. Something about it makes her head foggy, eyes unfocused. She blames it on the beer and allows herself to luxuriate in it, tilting her head back. 

“L-” She starts, then thinks better of talking with her thoughts so clouded. 

“Yeah, girlie?” Lobo asks. “Spit it out.” 

A spike of anger runs through her. That’s right, she fucking hates him. “Never mind.” 

The arm around her shoulder moves lower, as he pops the button on her jeans. “Don’t get shy on me now. Tell daddy what yer thinkin’ about.” 

“God I fucking, fucker,” She shuts her eyes when his hand slips into her pants, rough pads of his fingers ghosting over her clit. 

“Mmm.” Lobo says, taking a swig of his beer with his other hand. “Lemme hear you scream fer me.” 

He shoves two fingers inside of her with that, the dry friction of it making her eyes water. The angle is awkward with her jeans still on but she lifts her hips so he can crook them further inside of her, heat coming to her face. She drops the nearly empty can to the ground and buries her face in Lobo’s chest, the scent making her lightheaded. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

He presses his fingers to her g-spot and fucks against it, his thumb rubbing fast circles into her clit while he laughs. “Good girl, so good. Cum for daddy.” 

“Fuck!” Crush grits, muscles tightening around his hand as she comes, wet and unyielding and overwhelming. He fucks her through it, savoring the filthy squelching sounds as she jerks her hips against his palm. 

She’s distantly aware of Lobo laying her against the bed and stripping off her wet jeans, but she closes her eyes and hopes that’s the end of it. Instead, she hears the sound of a zipper and Lobo spitting into his palm. 

Her eyes rush open. “Wait,” she says, “I already came.” 

Lobo jerks himself off, piercings glinting even in the low light of the motel room. “But I didn’t. Look at how hard you got me, baby, it wouldn’t be fair to leave me like this, would it?” 

A sick sense of pride rushes through her at that. She watches as he makes a show of fucking his fist, other hand groping his balls. 

“...Fine,” She says, spreading her pussy with one hand. She wonders why she’s soaked, wonders why she’s wet at all when its her father about to fuck her with his horrible, massive, amazing dick.

Crush feels the head of his cock catch on her hole, then slowly push inside. She still isn’t used to his size, her healing factor working every time they’re done quickly enough that it’s a stretch no matter how many times he fucks her. Crush tosses her head back, half to stop herself from groaning and half to get away from her father-- but he takes the gesture as an invitation and bites down on her neck.

“Feel me inside you, baby girl?” He asks, her blood pooling around his mouth. Crush wants to scream-- how could she not feel him, pressed up inside against every part of her, caging her in with his arms and teeth and scent, he’s all she could ever think about-- but bares her teeth and stays silent. Lobo pushes in farther, and she can feel the piercing on the tip of his cock cold against her cervix. 

“No? Not yet? Look at yourself, I’m not even halfway inside and yer shakin’ like a leaf.” 

“Fuck you,” Crush says, darting her eyes to where his cock distends her stomach. “Just get it over with.” 

Lobo laughs, full bodied, shaking her with the movement. “Nah, I’m gonna take my time. Savor it. Really see what makes you go crazy.” He rubs his thumb over her clit while he rolls his hips lazily into her. She wants to moan, the unusually gentle movements making her relax, take more of his cock, before he moves his thumb lower and asks, “You ever try sounding, baby?” 

“No!” Crush blurts, angry. “And I don’t fucking want to!” She tries to move her hips away from his thumb, the sharp nail pressing into her urethra ever so slightly, but only pulls his cock in deeper. 

“Tell ya what, if you can get me off without comin’ all over my cock then I’ll drop it. But,” he punctuates this with a sharp jab of his hips and Crush gasps, “if you cum first then I get to do whatever I wanna next time. No fuckin’ complaining.” 

“Fine,” Crush says. “Deal. Now hurry up.” 

“What’s the rush? Yer cunt’s suckin’ me in like it wants me as deep as possible.” 

“Just f-fucking shut up,” Crush says, covering her eyes with her arm. Lobo moves his hands to her hips and angles her higher. 

“I think ya like listening to me talk, can feel yer cunt tighten up every time.” 

“I’m not--” She tries, but Lobo starts fucking her harder, and her protests die in a choked off moan. 

“Yeah, you are. Act like a brat until y’got daddy’s cock forcin’ you open. Least this part of you’s honest.” He thumbs over her clit, nail catching every few circles. “So fuckin’ wet for me too, just drippin with it. Such a good little fuck hole, ain’t ya?” 

“No, no, no,” she tries, each sound punched out of her with every thrust of Lobo’s hips. It feels like he’s splitting her open, obscene slapping as his thighs connect flush with hers. She can feel where his balls swing against her ass, wonders if it looks as violently desperate as it feels. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep pretending you ain’t yer daddy’s whore. I like how hard yer fightin’ it, y’know why?” 

“Why,” Crush grits, eyes nearly rolling back in her head with how good it feels. She’s so close and she can’t, she won’t, she refuses--

“‘Cause, you fightin’ so hard means it’s gonna be that much more satisfyin’ when I finally  _ break you _ .” 

“Oh, fuck,” Crush gasps, feels electricty race through her as Lobo punctuates his sentence by sucking one of her pierced nipples into his mouth. He bites and that’s it, she’s coming, she’s coming  _ hard _ around him, muscles contracting and squeezing and relaxing and she hates it, hates him, hates him,  _ hates him _ \--

“So fuckin’ good, baby girl,” Lobo says, still rubbing her clit through it, thrusting into the tight heat of her pussy. “Yer cunt was made for me, gonna cum with you, fill you up so full of my cum you can taste it, baby, gonna breed you so good--” 

Crush hates how her hips jerk again when he says that, hates the heat that runs through her, hates that she squirts and clamps down harder on his cock and she feels it, the base swells and he presses impossibly deeper. 

There’s an audible pop as he forces his knot all the way inside her, another stream of cum forced out of her. There’s warmth spreading through her, and she relaxes, finally coming down from her orgasm as Lobo rolls onto his back, Crush draped over him, his cock still visibly bulging her stomach.

“Ah, h-hate you so much,” Crush says. Lobo pinches one of her nipples and she jerks back, the cock still swollen inside her keeping her in place. It feels filthy, being tied together like that. 

“Relax, kid. We’ll be here for a while.” 

“Whatever.” Crush says. Still, resting her head on Lobo’s chest, hair against her cheek, listening to his heartbeat, breathing in his scent, she slips into an easy rest. 

He runs his fingers over her lower back, closes his eyes, and drifts off too. 

**Author's Note:**

> @midnightowl wrote the absolute hottest Lobo/Crush fic for me and it fired me up so much I had to finish this ASAP so here, it's the only het pairing I like and only because every time these two are in a comic together Lobo is choking/mind controlling/wrapping in chains/etc Crush and calling her BABY GIRL 
> 
> anyway come talk about how underrated Lobo/Crush is on my twitter, @ ratclowns


End file.
